


See what I mean?

by Baby_Soulchild



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Slavery, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Soulchild/pseuds/Baby_Soulchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae is a blind slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

Where am I?

I remember well that man who asked me ifI wanted him to drive me home. I politely refused and kept on walking until Iheard him coming after me. He grabbed me by my arm and I tried to release myself. But seems like he was stronger than me, then he pulled me into a car and a tissue over my face. I wondered at that time why since I was blind, but soon I was blacking out.

Now I am waiting, I don’t know where but it stinks, alcohol, cigarette, sex and even some drugs I can recognize without having tasting it ever before in my life. This sounds like a sort of slavery machinery. How can slavery still exist?! How can people still have slave in their house?

Well, there’s that man who kept those three girls in his house over ten years, but I swear if someone make me his/her slave I won’t wait ten years before escaping!

“Why didn’t you blindfold this one?” I hear a man asking, it would be great to answer him but I prefer to listen to their conversation, I may learn more by listening to them.

“He’s blind already!” Another man laughs. Bitch, you find this funny? Wait for me, wait the moment they’ll untie me, I’ll put my fist in your dumb face…

Wait a minute!

I did already read some ‘stories’ about slaves on net here and there. They will make me naked and drug me so I will have a hard on. This way they will put a ring cock on me to fuel the potential purchasers. So I’m waiting for the syringe to enter my skin and for them to remove my clothes, but I still wait…

“Stand up.” The first man orders me grabbing me by my arm. I stand up and he helps me walking, until I reach what I presume to be a stage…here the auction starts for me. “What’s your name?” The man whispers in my ear, taking me aback so I answer almost right away in a whisper too.

“…youngjae…”

“Youngjae is blind; we believe he’s pure and white as you can see.”

Pure and white? What the fuck is that?

…

That shall mean that I’m virgin in the two cases, for girls and boys.

…

How do they even know that?!

“500 bills!” A woman says from the end of the room.

“500 for Ma’am!”

“550!” and the auction are going on. I wonder how much I’m worth.

“550 here!”

“700!”

“700 over there!”

“900!”

“900 for our senior!”

A senior?

Erk…

Well I guess it will be easier to escape then.

“1000!”

“3000!”

“5000!”

“7000!”

They’re all becoming crazy. Am I that beautiful? To tell the truth, the last time I saw my face was when I was around five. If I did know that before, I would have sold myself so I would be able to go on my studies I had had to drop.

“10’000!”

“50’000!”

“100’000!”

Guys, if you have 100’000 bills to lose you can also throw it on street; it would be the same effect ‘cause you won’t put even one finger on me.

“1’000’000’000!”

…wow…

After the deep hoarse voice, there is a dead silence, no one dare say a thing or overbid.

“1’000’000’000 BILLS FOR OUR YOUNG MAN HERE!! ONE? … TWO? … THREE!! AUCTIONED!! SOLD!!”

I can tell the seller is happy and didn’t expect it… Wait. Young man?

Shit. Young man with a deep and hoarse voice. It won’t be easy to escape and I’m sure he will be harsh. I’m expecting it to be painful as I imagine well his huge cock pushing deep in me, not giving a shit about my whimpers…

Hell is waiting for me…


	2. The blind one

**Part 1 of 3: What is it?**

After the man ends my selling, he starts another one and I feel myself being dragged away from the stage. Then we walk into many rooms, I hear doors opening andclosing, and soon the man pushes me slowly down and I feel cushion under my ass.

“Wait here.” He simply says and leaves.

As if I was about to stay here and wait patiently for someone to come take me away again! I won’t become some shithead’s slave! I stand up and walk until my fingers meet walls. I walk along the walls, and I find what I was looking for, a door. I have my hand on the handler when I feel the door opening in the other way.

“Oh! You’re ready… let’s go,” it’s a woman’s voice and I feel her grip around my wrist. I don’t know where she’s leading me but I do believe she works for the man who bought me. I have no other choice than to follow here as I am still in the enemy’s hideout.

She makes me climb in a car and someone is sitting next to me. There’s other person in the car but no one is talking, so I can’t count how many they are. The ride is calm and I’m sure they’re all staring at me right now, waiting for me to do something so they could bash me after, but I’m not about to grant their wish.

We finally reached the place we were heading to, I got that because of the door I had been leaning for the whole ride suddenly disappeared and I fell on the ground. I hear some chuckles, two or three and the voice of the man who bought me. “Don’t laugh.” He says to the three others and they stop.

Someone helps me to stand up and I scoff my clothes as if I care about being presentable in front of people like them. So they are five at least, the three who laughed, and then there was my owner and that man who has his hand in my back, pushing me smoothly to show me the path.

The house seems quite big as I keep walking with the whole group following me, until a room I can picture in my head as a bathroom by its refreshing and soapy scent. The man grabs my hand and put it on the wall, he leads me like this until my fingers reaches a bell and he makes me tap on it.

“Call us when you’re done and we will come take you to your room.” The man has a strong accent and I nod to what he’s telling me.

I hear them leaving the bathroom and the door closing. I go to it in order to lock it, but I can’t find the locker, so I drop it hoping no one would snap inside. They were weird. They just let me alone in the bathroom. Maybe they were fighting right now, for who would ‘take me’ to my room.

I finish my shower, and put on the pajama the man gave me. I ring the bell and a minute after, the door is opening. I hear step and I wonder which one of the previous man he is. He put his hand in my back and pushes me. “I’ll show you your way to your room,” the strong accent told me.

We walk and climb a stair. I try to mostly remember the way to the door which leads outside. He makes me open a door telling me it’s my room. I enter and find my way to the bed. I sit on it and wait for him to take action.

He walks toward me and pushes me on the mattress. If I wasn’t blind, I would close my eyes to not see what will come next. He grabs the blanket and put it over me. “You must be tired… sleep well,” the weight on the bed disappears and I hear his step going away from me, toward the door. “Good night, Youngjae,” and he closes the door.

I don’t hear any lock sound so it would be easy to escape, but this is surely some trap from them. I decide then to wait the morning to take action, when they wouldn’t think anymore that much about me. When I woke, I quickly hide under the bed and wait for someone to enter. I hear step in the corridor and they shall arrive soon, they didn’t do anything to me yesterday because I was ‘tired’, it didn’t mean they wouldn’t today. They wanted me at my best so it would be funnier. The door opens and it’s now or never. Once the steps are near enough to the bed, I run to the door and in the corridor. I hear him running after me but I’m faster.

I remember well, out the room, to the right in the corridor, and then the stairs are on left. I go down still running, the best I can in the stairs. I may pass in front the bathroom and after it was straight path until I reach a door, then another and a last before the main entrance which should be on my right. But when I reach the first room I bump into someone and he grabs me by my shoulders to keep me from running away. Shit. I’m caught and he would bash me right now, for trying to escape. He sure wouldn’t let 1’000’000’000 bills run away like this.

“Youngjae?” It was my owner’s voice. Great, first man I meet have to be him. I hear the other running after me and I don’t even know which one he is. “What are you two doing that early in the morning?”

“We’re playing!” His voice is young and cheerful. He’s not the same man as yesterday. I benefit my owner is busy with the newcomer to struggle and release myself from his hold.

I run straight, right, a door, I open it and I’m in the second room. I run without stopping and I know there’s a door in front of me. I reach my hands in front of me, to grab the handle but I meet only a wall that I take right in my face. I fall on the ground and I hear some chuckles, more people are coming to me. I’m holding my face with my two hands, trying to make the pain leave. I feel something coming out my nose, it must be blood. Shit. Why there’s no door there?!

Someone remove my hands from my face and put a tissue on my nose. He does a little pressure on it and he asks me, “Are you alright?” It’s the man who led me to my room yesterday. I don’t answer him and lean my head back on the floor. I stay leaning and I hear them talking above me.

“Why did he run into the wall?” A voice I haven’t heard already asked. He seems young like the previous one.

“He’s blind.” I recognize well my owner’s voice now, and they all oooh-ed.

I start shaking and to seriously wonder what will happen to me. Why is this happening to me already? The man’s hand caresses my cheek and I sit on my ass and struggle the best I can toward the direction I remember the wall to be. I reach my knees to my chest and put my face in my arms. I had hold back too long and I can’t anymore, with the fear I release myself and I could die from shame right now.

“HA! He pissed himself!” I’m fast to recognize voices, and it’s the younger that burst this, then I hear a slap and the younger whining.

“Let him alone! Of course, it’s been that long. You dumbass, you should have take him to the toilet! He wanted to go to the bathroom, but he doesn’t know there’s also upstairs,” the countryside man said and I feel something warm on me, a blanket. He’s covering me and he caresses my hair before standing.

“Let him some space and Junhong don’t run after him like this! You scared him!”

“I’m sorry… I thought he wanted to play…” so the young one’s name is Junhong, and what? To play? Ah, of course, I’m a slave and he’s young, so it was his way to play with me, running after me like he was hunting. What if he was wearing a gun? What if they were all armed and I didn’t know about it? I’m a fool to try to escape while they’re all around me.

“Everyone out,” my owner says. “Clean him.” He orders and I feel the same woman as yesterday’s hands on me, and many others. They shall be three and other opening doors for them. I don’t recognize the path, but I understand I’m back into the bathroom. Or maybe there are more than one bathroom downstairs. I don’t understand anything at that house and I let out small cries as I perfectly imagine now, the suffering of those three girls who got kidnapped for ten years. I don’t want to stay here one more day. One rubs my back and another massage my shoulders shushing me when I had cry. I recognized the people with me in the bathroom to be only women and they’re starting to remove my clothes. I grab the woman who is removing my pants’ hands. “I can wash myself.”

“Okay.” Her voice is nice and honeyed, as if everything was alright and I wasn’t a slave who just been bought.

She helps me to find my way to the shower. The warm water on my skin is good, I almost feel like I can relax. “Are you still here?”

“I am, but the others left.” I hear the woman next the door, I believe she’s sitting on a seat waiting for me to finish and I hope she’s not looking at me while I’m naked.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Everything you want.”

“What they want from me?”

“…nothing.”

Liar.

“Why did they buy me then?”

“The young masters were bored and Master Yongguk decided to buy them new toy-”

“T-toy?”

“…yes.”

So that’s what I am for them, a toy they can play with…

“What sort of games do they like to play?”

I already can imagine it… sexual perverts… they would tie me on a bed and try all the things they always wanted to try, but couldn’t on human, so they bought a slave for that.

“Err… I don’t know… I don’t play with masters.”

So it’s really only with me that they want to try those things…

After I finish my shower, she lead me to my room and this time, the path is exactly the same as yesterday. I really understand nothing to that house. Where’s the entrance door? I’m here only since yesterday and I already forgot everything… that makes me want to cry harder, but I don’t like to cry in front people. They already think I’m weak because of my handicap. I shall not give them more reasons to believe it.

I am in my room and wait for the woman, I learned about her to be a maid, to leave so I can cry while I’m alone. After tears are no more falling from my eyes, I fell asleep. It’s hunger which wakes me up. I stand up and walk to the door, it’s not locked and I open it. I hear nothing; maybe they’re all sleeping right now. I forget my hunger, and start to run again, same path as earlier, but something distracts me. I can smell food and walk toward it.

It’s been too long time since I ate, and this morning I couldn’t ate what that Junhong had brought me. I open the door and the foods’ scent is overflowing, it must be in this room. No one is talking but I can feel there are people in the room.

“…is there someone?” and chuckles answer my question.

“Stop laughing! … the poor boy…” my owner says, and I feel all the pity in his voice.

“So, he’s really blind?!” It’s the second younger who says that.

“Are you hungry?” the last man I hadn’t hear the voice already asks.

“… yes…” I mumble impressed by the number of them. Five masters for only one slave.

Someone stand up and when he’s in front of me, I can recognize his scent. The countryside boy. “Youngjae…” he whispers my name and I can feel his hand on my cheek. I don’t dare to move, I guess I shall let him do whatever he wants from me since I can’t escape this place, and I have to be an obedient slave so he’ll give me food. “My name is Daehyun and you’re mine only.” It’s creepy how he can say harsh words like this and still his voice being soft and caring. So I am a present from the man named Yongguk, I thought to be my owner, to his countryside friend, Daehyun.

He takes my hand in his and lead me toward the table, I thought he would make me sit on the ground, but when he pushes me down, I’m sitting on a seat and I feel him sitting next me. He put cutlery in my hands and food in my plate. “Th…thank you.” I bow to him and he pets my head.

I stay silent for the rest of the dinner, listening to their conversation about Yongguk’s job, school (I guess the two younger still go to school) and other things like what they want to do tomorrow. I guess I’m the last to finish my plate, as soon as I put down my fork; Daehyun grabs my hand and lead me toward the immensity of the house. I’m completely lost now…

I don’t know how, but I finally end back in the same room. “This is your room.” Daehyun says as the day before, he leans me in the bed, put the blanket over me. He caresses my cheek and leaves. As he’s my master, and sounds like he’s jealous, with the way he said I was his, I think I can relax now. Seems like he doesn’t want to try something on me tonight and I don’t think he would let someone else ‘play’ with me. I’m slowly driving myself to sleep when my door opens. I freeze on the spot. Has he just changed his mind? I’m not ready for that to happen!

“…can… can I sleep with you?” It’s Junhong.

“…why are you asking me? You’re the master, it’s you who decides.”

“Not really… and Daehyun is… your master or whatever you call him…”

“Then go ask him.”

“He would never let me…”

“Then I can’t do anything for you.”

“… I had a nightmare…”

“How old are you?” He sounds like he’s old enough to not cry over nightmares any more…

“Fifteen…” he answers dumbly, almost innocently.

I say nothing, hoping for him to drop it and leave. But he’s still here, at my room’s entrance. I can hear his respiration and… Is he sniffing?

How long does he actually plan to stay here?

“What are you doing here?” the man who asked if I was hungry earlier said.

“I… I wanted to sleep with Youngjae… but he said I have to ask Daehyun, but I can’t. Daehyun said to not approach him as he needed time to get used to us.”

Did Daehyun really say that about me? Fools… how can they think I would get used to that sort of life one day?

“… that nightmare again?”

Eh? So he really had a problem with a nightmare?! …suddenly, I feel a bit bad for him…

“… Yes…”

“It’s up to Youngjae to decide, not Daehyun…”

“But he said I was his master…”

“M-master? … Hum, come to sleep with me, okay?”

“Th-thank you Himchan.” One more name, only one was missing if I count well: Yongguk, Daehyun, Junhong and Himchan. “…Good night Youngjae, I’m sorry if I woke you up…” and he closes my door, letting me alone with my thoughts.

The day after, I ate the breakfast one of the maids brought to my room, and tried to escape again. But I don’t know what I did, and now I’m running in the garden. I follow the gravel path, hoping it would lead me to the end of the garden. That it was the house’s entrance or the garden one, the more important is that I find a door with my freedom behind. I hear dogs behind me, shit. They noticed I was trying to escape again, and they released the dogs after me.

I hated dogs, worst, I fear it. I got bit by a dog a few days after I lost my sight when I was kid, I did walk on his tail and he bit me. Since that time, I’m so scared of dogs, I can’t help it. So I run faster and faster. But dogs are faster than humans and soon they catch me up. Instead of biting me they keep running after me, barking. Then suddenly someone grab me and I hear Himchan telling the other “Hold him tight.”

What are they doing to me, I struggle but the man who’s holding me is strong, and Himchan grabs my feet. Then I feel something on it, he’s putting shoes on me. I’m now sitting on the ground, letting him doing so. I think it will be better if I have it, and maybe I would run faster. “You should have told us that you wanted to play outside with the dogs, it’s better to run with shoes or you will hurt yourself.”

Playing outside with dogs? What the *

I haven’t time to proceed what he just said, the other had released me and left when Himchan was putting shoes on my feet, and Himchan stands up and starts to leave. There was more than one dog, and one licks my hand I bring to my chest.

“NO! WAIT DON’T LEAVE ME! H-HIMCHAN! PLEASE COME BACK!! SAVE ME!!”

“S-save you? Wh-what from?” When I was bursting, the dog came closer to me so I throw myself to the ground, face toward it and I cry. I cry hard and I can’t stop. I really don’t like to cry in front others, but the dogs are literally on me right now. I hadn’t been so scared in my whole life.

The dogs back off and I feel a hand in my back. “Youngjae? What’s going on?” I throw myself on Himchan’s neck and I cry in his chest. “Shhh, everything’s alright. I’m here.” He shushes me rubbing my back.

“I’m scared of dogs…” I say between two hiccups once I managed to calm down. He passes a hand under my ass and he carries me like a kid, my arms still around his neck and my face in his neck.

I think we are in the house now, and I hear someone running toward us. The man removed me from Himchan’s arms and pushes him away from me. Only by the way he acts I know it’s Daehyun.

“What you did to him?” He asked angrily, I don’t know if he’s acting protective or jealously right now though.

“Nothing. He was running barefooted around in circles with the dogs in the garden, so I gave him shoes. Then he told me he’s scared of dogs.”

Daehyun cups my face and whips my tears with his thumbs.

“Are you okay Youngjae? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were afraid of dogs. Next time, tell me when you want to go in the garden and I will tie the dogs.”

I don’t understand what’s the feeling I have hearing this. He’s caring but… he doesn’t think even one second that I tried to escape… None of them did…

I decide I shall start to learn how the house is to better escape after. When I leave my room, I turn to the left and walk in the corridor my hand on the walls, there were painting hooked on it, and I get scolded by one of the maid, telling me to not touch the wall and the painting like this, because I would soil it. And she leaves mumbling. Here I am, standing awkwardly in the middle of the corridor. I keep walking until I bump in a wall. I rub my face, and put my hands in front of me, like this I won’t hit my face first anymore. Instead it’s my fingers that bump into a wall when I try to walk after I had turn on place to my right. Then I turn round and I meet a wall again, hitting my hand on it. Rubbing my hurtful hand I thought I shall walk more slowly… and why there is that corridor with dead end?!

A door opens and I hear a chuckle, it’s the chuckle of the man I don’t know the name yet. “Is this your way to knock on doors? You charge it?”

I blush. Doors… Why didn’t I thought about it… It shall be corridors of the rooms where everyone sleep.

“I’m sorry.” I bow to the man and he approaches me.

“You sure have ants in your pants!”

“Huh? No. I have not…” I say rubbing my pants and he explodes in laugh.

“I mean you never stop moving! Where you want to go?”

Outside. At my home.

“Nowhere… I just want to get used to the house…”

He grabs my hand and links our arms.

“Just ask… what you want to learn by yourself? … I’ll show you.”

… Show me… ha ha…

“What’s your name?”

“Jongup… here we’re in personal rooms’ corridor. My room is here, this one is Junhong and this one Himchan’s.” He put my hand on each door and we walk a bit. “This one is Daehyun’s and this one is Yongguk’s… yours is the one next Daehyun’s.”

“Is there something at other side?”

“Other side?”

“In front Daehyun’s room is Yongguk’s one, but what’s in front mine?”

“Yongguk’s room. He has the hugest one; it’s his house after all…”

“How many people are living here?”

“I don’t know… but without counting workers we’re only five, all boys.”

“How many slaves do you have?”

“Err… zero?”

“Am I the only one?”

He stops in front the stairs and I know he’s staring at me right now. “…Youngjae… you’re not a slave.” He says it like what I said was stupid.

“Yongguk bought me at slave black market…”

“…may be… you were a slave before, but you’re not for me.”

“What I am then? A toy?”

“No, a Hyung.”

“… I… I’m older than you?”

“And older than Junhong too.”

“What about the others?”

“Daehyun is older than you and in order, Himchan then Yongguk.”

“Was it… was it you yesterday? …with the dogs…who-”

“It was me… why? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry if I had, I didn’t intend to, but you never stopped struggling…”

“Just… you scared me… I thought I was alone…”

“You’re never alone. We try for you to never be.”

So no way to escape?

“… Why don’t you talk to me then?”

“You don’t less us time, you start running everywhere, bumping in things making it swaying. So time for us to catch it before it fall break, you’re gone… never have you got tired of running everywhere?”

We climb down the stairs and walk in another corridor.

“There are three bathrooms, I share mine with Junhong, Yongguk share his with Himchan, you share one with Daehyun…”

We keep walking and reach the door.

“Behind this door is the living room.” We walk in and he continues to explain. “After the living, is the lounge and after the vestibule.”

I was near. We enter in the lounge.

“Oh, Hyung!”

“Jongup… what are you two doing?”

It’s Yongguk, his voice is really scary.

“I make him visit.”

“Oh, good, good…” he answers absentmindedly as if he’s doing something else, like reading a book. I hear a page turning so it must be it.

“And now! I’ll show you the most important rooms in the house: the dining room and the kitchen!!”

Before we step out the room, I stop us and turn to where I remember Yongguk’s voice came from.

“Yong-…m-Master?”

“H-huh? Is it me you’re calling Master?” Yongguk seems surprised and I hear Jongup chuckling in my back.

“I… I don’t know how I shall call you…” I blush and lower my head ashamed.

“… just call me Yongguk.” Finally, his voice isn’t that scary and almost reassuring, maybe?

“Yongguk?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you buy me?”

“Because Daehyun asked me to. He was making a fuss about it…”

“F… for Daehyun then…”

“…even without Daehyun I think I may had done the same…something wasn’t right. You weren’t like other slaves and you didn’t belong to that place.”

“T… thank you…”

I may have ended with owners worst than them… I shall consider myself as lucky. He stands up and come in front me, and then he pats gently my head.

“I’m continuing the visit with you.”

We walk in the lounge and enter dining room, at the right end of it there is the door leading to the kitchen. The boy’s heaven place if I understand well. The remaining boys are here and I do understand well if I wanted to meet someone, I shall head to the kitchen.

“What are you doing to him again? Let him alone! He needs his own space!!” Daehyun burst; I believe he had food in his mouth before he did.

“We’re making him visit; he doesn’t know the house…”

“Ah… is that right? They’re not annoying you?” He comes fast in front of me, and his hands are again cupping my face. I shake my head and I unlink my arms with Jongup and Yongguk to lift my hands to Daehyun’s face.

I hadn’t wanted to know what my kidnappers looked like, but finally I’m curious about this one. He has pulpy lips, long nose, his cheeks aren’t too much in flesh, his eyebrow are a big thick but not until broom shape. His forehead is hidden behind a fringe. When I was passing on his lips I felt him smiling. I like his smile.

They aren’t as bad as I thought. We’re in the vestibule and I have my hand on the main entrance’s door’s handle. I feel another hand on my free hand and now I can recognize his touches. Daehyun intertwines our fingers.

“You want to know the way to go to the garden now? The dogs are tied; you have nothing to worry about.”

I turn my face to him and nod, losing my grip on the handle.

I’m walking away from the freedom I had been running for, during three days.

I could have escaped but I chosen not to.

I tighten my grip on his hand.

“Thank you.”

“Huh? What for?” I hear and picture well his smile when he asks me.

“ _…for slaving me.”_


	3. Auction

We were in the living and as always Junhong,Jongup, Himchan and I were complaining to Yongguk.

“Hyung! I’m bored with that PlayStation!It’s not funny anymore! We want something new…”

“Something new?” Yongguk raised his eyes from his book to look at us.

“You’re going to work today?”

“… Yeah…”

“Then buy us a new toy on your way back? Pleaaase pleaase pleaaase.”

“But I don’t know what will please you… Each time I buy you something you complain it’s not funny.”

“It’s because you don’t know how to have fun!”

“Then can we go with you?” I asked.

“… Hmm…Okay…”

Yongguk was the owner of a strip club. We waited in his office while he checked on his girls and when he came back another man was following him. He asked us if we wanted to go to some underground private and hidden place where we could find something interesting. He didn’t want to tell us where it was, he wanted to surprise us and what a surprise!

When we arrived we wanted to run away as soon as we set a foot there. Black-market wasn’t our kind of stuff and even less when it was about slaves. We knew there were slave who were sell and bought. That it was for sexual pervert pleasure or just to get a fresh heart or lung, but it was the first time we saw it with our own eyes. We stayed just to please Yongguk’s friend, who was the kind of friend you must not displease if you see what I mean.

So Yongguk stayed with him in the room and we waited outside sipping some drink at the bar.

“Maybe Yongguk want some.”

“Who go?”

None of us wanted to enter inside and see those poor people sold. We played rock, scissor, paper and I lost.

When I entered the room I saw him dragged to the stage. I hurried myself to Yongguk. The auction started just when I reached him. He was looking at the poor boy walking on the stage frowning. In my tracks I fall on the seat next him and he finally looked at me.

“Oh Daehyun, what’s going on?”

“Youngjae is blind, we believe he’s pure and white as you can see.”

"Hyung."

"What? »

“500 bills!” A woman says from the end of the room.

“500 for Ma’am!”

"Buy him."

“550!”

“550 here!”

"What?"

“700!”

“700 over there!”

"Buy him!"

“900!”

“900 for our senior!”

"I’m not about to buy a slave Daehyun!"

Shit that old man! Fuck you! I’m not letting Youngjae with him, I have to convince Yongguk. That shouldn’t be hard, because of how he had look at Youngjae. I knew well that frowning. That was when something displeased him. Of course everybody could tell Youngjae didn’t belong to that kind of place.

“1000!”

"We have to save him!"

“3000!”

"Why?"

“5000!”

"Because I love him."

“7000!”

"WHAT? You know him?"

“10’000!”

"Yeah… kind of… he sells flowers in a shop…I see him every day…. but he doesn’t know me."

“50’000!”

"How come?"

"He’s blind Yongguk, so I make sure everything’s alright for him every day and leave. But this morning I didn’t go. Oh~ Hyung please! I’m not Junhong! It’s not every day I ask you something."

“100’000!”

"…" He stayed silent thinking but we didn’t have the time to think or someone would buy him.

"Please please please. I don’t want to even imagine what those creepy men would do to him! Hyung pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" I whined and his friend chuckled next to him.

“1’000’000’000!”

Yongguk had stood up bursting, there was a dead silence, and no one dare to say a thing or overbid. Even less when they turned to see who had said that and those they recognized Bang Yong Guk.

“1’000’000’000 BILLS FOR OUR YOUNG MAN HERE!! ONE? … TWO? … THREE!! AUCTIONNED!! SOLD!!”

"Thank you Hyung." I smiled to him and he patted my head.

This was the most beautiful day of my life. Finally, I’ll get to know him better and we will even live together.

Heaven was waiting for me…


	4. Can you see it?

When men dragged Youngjae away from the stage, I ran to the others while Yongguk went to pay.

“What does he want?”

“Ah? Ah, I hadn’t asked him…”

“What have you done inside then?”

“I… I asked Yongguk to buy a slave…”

“WHAT?!!”

“Are you crazy!!”

“Hurry!! Someone go stop Yongguk!!”

“No!! I.. He’s… someone I know…”

“…the slave?”

“…yeah…”

I hurried to the car before Himchan asked me the question I didn’t want to answer. “-Daehyun!!” But I had been too slow. They caught me up at the car, I hadn’t realized we had to wait for our ‘merchandise’ to be prepared before we could leave.

“How much?”

“…”

“Daehyun, answer me. How much?”

“I… can’t remember…”

“How many zeros?”

“…”

“Then I’ll ask to the one who paid.” Yongguk arrived at that moment, he was talking with his friend, we bowed to him when he left and Himchan turned to Yongguk. “How much the slave?”

“…can’t remember.” Yongguk said winking to me and got in the car.

“YAH! BANG! You think money fall from the sky?”

“I don’t want a slave…” Junhong pouted and got in the car.

“…means we won’t have our new toy. Nice play Daehyun. Thank you.” Jongup pointed out with a bitter tone only noticeable for experts.

I was about to enter the car but Himchan closed it before I could get in.

“How many cars, houses, paintings, books and cities will Yongguk have to sell?”

“Err… about…” I didn’t end my sentence as I looked at Youngjae walking toward me. Himchan followed my gaze and he recognized the boy as I already brought Himchan with me one day to buy flowers at his shop. I had been too shy to go by myself. He sighed looking back at me and he got in the car. I followed him and one of Yongguk’s girl gave a gentle push to Youngjae for him to get in the car, so now he was sitting right next me. I didn’t know what I should do or say, I kept imagining conversation in my head during the whole ride. He was fucking sitting right next to me and I couldn’t even look up at him. The ride back to our house was silent. Yongguk was tired, and the others were mad at me, but I didn’t care because Yoo Young Jae was sitting next to me in the same car!!

Junhong seemed to be the most interested in Youngjae (after me) as he kept staring at him for the whole ride. I send him dead glares, telling him mentally to stop as he was most likely putting Youngjae ill-at-ease. But he ignored me and kept peering upside down at Youngjae. I should remember to never leave him alone with my boy.

I think Youngjae might have fall asleep because when the butler opened the door he fall on the ground. They all chuckled and Yongguk annoyed told them to not before heading to the house. I gathered my courage and put a hand on his back to help him getting back on his feet. Oh my god! I was touching him!! Like, I have my hand on his back! I did my best to lead him through the house and I saw Yongguk smiling to me. My face must be reflecting my happiness. Having a new boy at home made the others forget they were supposed to hold a grudge against me.

As we didn’t know what they’ve done to him I thought he might wanted to wash himself before going to sleep. Or should I give him food first? We entered the bathroom, the others stayed at the entrance looking at us. I showed Youngjae where the bell was. “Call us when you’re done and we will come take you to your room.” He nodded and I felt so happy he answered me. I exited the bathroom a big smile on my face.

The questions fussed once we heard the water running. “Since when you know him?”

“Err…three years?”

“You spent three years spying on him without talking to him even once?”

“I… it wasn’t really spying…”

“Yeah, yeah, oddly enough, you got lost every morning on your way back to home?”

“… Something like that…” I blushed a little at their teasing, but also knowing that the same boy we were talking about was in the same house I was standing in. On the other side of the door… completely nude in my shower. They were all smirking to me, and it made me think about something. “Listen, he must feel lost right now. He needs his own space and time to take his marks.”

“Yeah… of course… it’s more like you don’t want us to get too near to him…”

“No… At least not more than I do…”

They laughed and left. I stayed behind the door waiting for the bell to ring. The water stopped running and I had my ear glued to the door to listen, he was putting on the pajama I gave him and finally rang the bell. I waited a little for me to not sound too creepy and I entered.

“I’ll show you your way to your room.” I put my hand in his back again and I walked at the slower pace possible. When we walked through the living they all looked us smirking. We reached his room too fast to my taste but he might be tired. “It’s your room.” I explained placing his hand on the handle, which he opened right away. As I thought, he was tired and I wondered if he was even listening to what I was saying as he hadn’t nodded this time. He walked in without turning the light on and it surprised me before I remembered he was indeed blind and didn’t need it…

He fall sit on his bed and I found him so cute, I wanted to make him mine right now. I walked toward him and the more I got nearer to him the more I noticed how tired he looked. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I lied him down and covered him with the blanket. “You must be tired… sleep well.” I wondered if I could kiss him but then I thought I should apply to myself the rule I established moments ago to the others. I exited his room, “good night, Youngjae,” and I closed his door. I waited to be in my room to jump and roll on my bed. I had just talked to him and I had just seen him in my pajama. Nothing could be better than this, and it’s with the same big smile I wore since he entered the car that I fall asleep.

When I woke up I found it bothering to look for a dressing gown in my messy room. So I put my huge blanket over my head and walked to the living for the breakfast. When I passed by Youngjae’s room I noticed it was opened, peeking inside, I saw his breakfast had been left untouched on his bed. I went down until the living and there was Yongguk, he had Youngjae’s arm in his hand while he was talking to Junhong. I wondered what was going on.

“What are you two doing that early in the morning?”

“We’re playing!” Junhong answered with a bright smile. Yongguk then released Youngjae and he ran toward the lounge, Junhong running and jumping after him.

I followed them frowning, why were they playing together? Youngjae should be scared, not playing… Then I stopped grumbling for myself when I saw Youngjae bumping into the wall and falling on his back. While the others laughed I ran toward him. He was holding his face with both his hands but I could still notice blood coming out his nose. I hurried myself to grab a handkerchief which I pressed against his nose to stop the bleeding.

“Are you alright?” I asked him but he didn’t answered and let his head fall down on the ground. Did he just black out? What should I do? What should I do? I started to panic.

“Why did he run into the wall?” Jongup asked still chuckling.

“He’s blind.” Yongguk who had followed me and was now standing behind me explained.

They all oooh-ed and I wanted to slap them all, but thinking about it… I remembered they hadn’t been in the room when Yongguk had bought him and I hadn’t told them he was… Youngjae started shaking and I caressed his cheek to soothe him but he crawled away, gluing himself against the wall. He brought his knees to his chest before plunging his face in his arms. I stood up and we could smell it before seeing him peeing on himself and wetting the carpet.

“HA! He pissed himself!” Junhong burst and right after Yongguk slapped him. Why did you ran after him, you?! I saw him mouthing to him and I exploded.

“Let him alone! Of course, it’s been that long. You dumbass, you should have take him to the toilet! He wanted to go to the bathroom, but he doesn’t know there’s also upstairs.” I removed the blanket from my shoulder to cover Youngjae with it. I ruffled his hair to reassure him, showing him that it was nothing bad. I turned toward the others, “let him some space and Junhong don’t run after him like this! You scared him!”

“I’m sorry… I thought he wanted to play…” Junhong’s eyes started watering. Of course it hadn’t been in his intention to scare him…

“Everyone out,” Yongguk said. I pointed a finger at my chest asking if I had too and he told me that yes I had to. When I was back in the living I heard him ordering the maids to clean him. I wanted to burst them to not touch Youngjae, and what? To clean him? That meant they would see him naked before me? No way! I was making my way back to the lounge but Yongguk grabbed me by my arm. “Let him alone, isn’t that what you told everyone to do?”

“But I-”

“You’re like the others Daehyun, he doesn’t know you better than us…” he softened his look and released me. He left and I was still standing alone in the living. I decided to go calm myself in my room. I heard the maids entering Youngjae’s room I guessed he was with them, I waited for the maids to leave and I left my room to go see him. When I was about to knock on his door I heard him crying. This tore my heart up… I stayed standing behind his door, my forehead on it, waiting for him to stop crying.

When there was a silence, I waited a little and knocked on his door, to make him believe I hadn’t heard him… No answer. I opened his door and saw him leaning on his bed, his face red from the tears. I approached him and saw his pillow was wet so I went to my room and exchanged his with mine, which I put in my room. Back to his room, I folded the blanket above him. From the face he was doing I guessed he was having some nightmare, so I caressed his cheek and hushed him until he calmed down. I stayed by his side the whole afternoon which he spent sleeping. He must have been tired and wouldn’t have sleep well on his first night here. I stayed until my stomach complained I hadn’t give him food, that’s when I noticed it was already the evening. I kissed his forehead before exiting his room and went to the dining room where they were all having dinner.

“Oh, are you okay?”

“Me? … yeah… but Youngjae…”

“How is he?”

“He cried for almost two hours…”

“You think he’s still scared because of what they’ve done to him?”

“Of course you idiot! It’s a trauma!” I burst to Jongup after I served myself, I sat at my place next Yongguk.

“You should go talk to him to cheer him up.” Himchan advised me.

“W-what should I say to him?”

“First. You should confess it would be a nice start.”

After he told me that I didn’t listened to what they were saying after. Himchan was right, I couldn’t stay a chickenhearted my whole life. I needed to confess but how?

'I always loved you and-' no, that would be too direct and too creepy. 'Since the first time I saw you, I thought you were so beautiful-' yuck… I should act as a man and tell him in the most simple way. That would be the better way, we were two men so no need of all those girlish style shitty confession. I was still thinking about it when I heard a shy voice behind me asking.

“…is there someone?” I turned round to the door while the others chuckled.

“Stop laughing! … the poor boy…” Yongguk warned them and they put their hands on their mouth trying to stop themselves. For my part, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I just had heard his so cute and soft voice. I couldn’t think about anything else and admired him my mouth wide opened. I made some food fall on the ground and heard Yongguk when he tgh-ed at me, I peeked at him and he was frowning at me ready to scold me but I didn’t care. I turned back to my little angel who didn’t dare to get further in the room.

“So, he’s really blind?!”

“Are you hungry?” Himchan asked. What a stupid question, of course Youngjae would be hungry or he wouldn’t have made all his way to the dining room. I wanted to spit back to him that no, he had come here for a match of tennis but Youngjae outstripped me by answering a little and soft ‘yes’. What a cutie…

I couldn’t stand it anymore. I stood up to come stand in front him, first good thing was that he didn’t stepped backward. “Youngjae…” I whispered his name caressing his soft cheek to not scare him. “My name is Daehyun and you’re mine only.”

YES!!

YES!!

AND YES AGAIN!!

I JUST CONFESSED!!

I DID IT!!

I think he was too happy to react so I smiled hugely to him and brought him to the table, I pushed Yongguk for him to let his place to Youngjae. He stood up lazily and went sit at the over side of the table. I pushed my boy gently for him to sit next to me. I gave him cutlery and served him a big amount of food. I thought he must be hungry but to say the truth it was because I was waiting for him to say stop when he would have enough… I must glue a post-it on his face to remind me he was blind.

“Th…thank you.” He bowed adorably to me and I couldn’t refrain myself to pet his head. I guessed he was shy as he didn’t say a word for the time the dinner lasted. I felt sorry for him when we all had finished since a moment already and were waiting for him to empty his plate. I didn’t know if he was that hungry and would eat everything, or if he was forcing himself and didn’t dare to ask if he could let the rest. Moreover he was eating slowly. I had my elbows on the table, cupping my face to be in a nice position to admire him. As soon as he finished his plate and put down his fork and knife, I grabbed his hand and leaded him to his room.

“This is your room.” I told him knowing that, now his stomach was full, he was completely aware of what I was telling him. I leaned him in his bed and put the blanket over him. I caressed his cheek wondering if I could kiss him, maybe it would again be a bit too fast for him. After how many days should I kiss him? It was his second day here… we always say that the third one is the good one, so tomorrow I will give him our first kiss. Excited I exited his room. I had forgotten about, but it was a nice surprise to smell his scent on the pillow I was using for tonight.

The day after Yongguk told me I had to help with the money he had spend to buy Youngjae. Of course I would help, he was lodging us and taking care of us for free. I didn’t see why I wouldn’t help him. He had sold two of his collection car and some of Himchan’s painting. So I sat at the piano and started to compose, thinking about Youngjae, it will be my best song ever. That’s when I heard the dogs barking outside. Walking to the window, I saw Youngjae playing with the dogs in the garden. I smiled happily watching them together a short instant. He was my muse and inspiration hit me.

I hurried back to my composition to write down the melody before I forgot it. A few moments later I heard Youngjae screaming outside.

“NO! WAIT DON’T LEAVE ME! H-HIMCHAN! PLEASE COME BACK!! SAVE ME!!”

Please come back… come back… Save me… save me… good…. very good… nice lyrics… SAVE ME??!!

I dropped my composition to burst outside my music room. When I reached the living I saw Youngjae wrapped around Himchan, I separated them.

“What you did to him?” Was it because of the money that Himchan was picking on my boy? Gosh! I just told them I would finally work on my composition!!

“Nothing. He was running barefooted around in circles with the dogs in the garden, so I gave him shoes. Then he told me he’s scared of dogs.”

Did he have dog phobia? Oh my god, my poor boy. I was the worst boyfriend ever. I turned to him, cupped his face and with my thumbs I whipped his beautiful -yet not so beautiful- tears. Because it was tears of fear and sadness.

“Are you okay Youngjae? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were afraid of dogs. Next time, tell me when you want to go in the garden and I will tie the dogs.”

“I’m the worst lover and boyfriend Humanity ever knew since its beginning!!” I was complaining since an hour in the kitchen, eating to forget my sadness, and how a jerk I was.

“You’re not…. you just didn’t know… it can happen something like that…” Himchan tried to comfort me while Junhong didn’t give a shit about it.

The door opened and my muse appeared, his arms linked with Jongup and Yongguk. What the fuck? I forgot I had food in my mouth and I spit it out bursting.

“What are you doing to him again? Let him alone! He needs his own space!!”

“We’re making him visit; he doesn’t know the house…”

In less time you spend to blink I was in front Youngjae cupping his face, checking if he was still perfect with no wounds or worst… hickeys. “Ah… is that right? They’re not annoying you?” He shook his head and unlinked his arms with the two fools. Ha! Ha! He didn’t want you! He lifted his hands to my face. I liked the feeling of his little fingers running over my face. I think he was depicting me in his mind. Of course, he would want to know what his lover looked like. I smiled thinking about it: lover, boyfriend. These names sounded nice to describe what we represented for each other and it was far to describe how perfect we were for the other.

If he wanted to visit the house, it was my duty to show him. We were in the vestibule, I showed him around by making him touch the walls and doors so he could have some landmark. We were at the entrance’s doors, if ever he wanted to go for a walk or something else outside the house. I was hesitating since a moment but I finally decided to intertwine our fingers together. Ahhhh!! I had his so cute little hand in mine, which looked so huge next to his. His hand fitted perfectly in mine. This just confirmed that we were made for each other.

“You want to know the way to go to the garden now?” I felt his body stiffening and I reassured him, “the dogs are tied; you have nothing to worry about.”

He turned his face to me and nodded releasing the handle to follow me. We walked only the two of us in the house and on our way he said something that surprised me.

“Thank you.”

I thought he would say ‘I love you’ but maybe he wanted to say ‘Thank you for loving me so much.’

“Huh? What for?” I couldn’t help the smile on my face, my heart beating fast. Was I really ready to hear it?

“…for slaving me.”

I stopped right away, and it was like even my brain stopped working. He bumped into me.

“What?” I turned to him and looked at him wondering if he was thinking of himself as my slave? What the fuck? Or maybe it was just a little game of his… naughty boy…

“Am I not your slave?” He sounded way too serious for it to be a joke.

“Hell!! NO!!” I burst to him, how could he say something like that? Couldn’t he feel all the love I had for him? Maybe he was oblivious so I had to make it more obvious.

“Then…what am I? Why did you want to buy me?”

“Because… I didn’t want you to end into one of those creepy people’s house.”

“Why? Why are you caring so much for me whereas we don’t know each other?”

“I know you.”

“You know me?”

“I passed by your shop, I saw you every morning…”

“And? It’s normal that you saw me every day if my shop was on your way.”

Oh my boy, everywhere you would be it would always be on my way, because I had always and I will always stand by your side… forever.

“And? …and …this.”

I released his hand to cup his face and peck his lips.

“Oh…” he blushed and it just gave me the urge to make him blush more. “… So… I should thank you for saving me.”

“You’re the one who saved me.” I kissed him and he kissed me back.

Someone… help me.

> My love, can you see it now? Can you see my love now?   
> Maybe you’re just blind with the affection.  _(By chizu99)_  
>  Pure and white, you didn’t belonged to that place.  
> Hell, Heaven, waiting for me, for you.  
> Together, let’s live in the same world, forever.  
> In the boy’s heaven place, hold him tight.  
> I can recognize his scent, I can recognize his touches.  
> People think I’m weak, I’m not about to grant their wish.  
> Someone is caring but, I’m completely lost now.   
> I know I’m a fool, don’t laugh.  
> Wait, don’t leave me, please come back.  
> Is there someone? Am I the only one?  
> All I can say,  
> Thank you…. I love you…

> _(Daehyun, Can you see it?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is actually sentences taken from this one shot ^^


End file.
